


Why I Can't Write Honor Harrington Fanfic

by Darth_Nonie



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Dildos, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-20
Updated: 2002-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Can't Write Honor Harrington Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2002, my (now-late) brother-in-law Brandon Ray and I were discussing why neither of us could manage to write Honor Harrington fanfic, even though we both loved the books. 
> 
> His explanation was:
> 
>  
> 
> _No one can do infodumps, AsyouknowBob's and clumsy end-game plotting like Weber, so no amateur feels equal to the task._
> 
>  
> 
> And while that's certainly not _entirely_ true, it IS true that I can't do it in anything like his prose style while keeping a straight face.

Althea, Countess of Black Whip and prominent member of the Crown Sodomist Party, considered plans for deployment of the new Human Penetration Device. Four centimeters longer than the previous HPD, which had been in RMN use since the Battle of the Basilisk Bedroom, the new S-HPD was designed to make extensive use of the properties of the new silicones discovered by Suggestive Institute scientists seeking a solution to the loss of mammary integrity caused by Sphinx's heavier gravity.

 

(Actually, this scene would probably take at least a full chapter, probably with labeled diagrams and cutaway views.)

\---End---


End file.
